The invention relates to a disk brake, in particular a brake pad, comprising a lining support and a friction lining, at least one stud being mounted on the lining support and serving to fix the friction lining, and to a method for the manufacture thereof.
Such disk brakes having brake pads are known in various forms and designs. Reference is made, for example, to EP-A 0 373 333 or DE 41 04 812 A1. In such disk brakes the lining support is composed of steel. For the friction lining there are a number of formulae primarily intended to minimize the brake wear and to improve the brake performance.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,255,762 furthermore discloses a brake shoe in which a nut is seated in the friction lining. In order to reduce the friction lining with the lining support, a bolt is screwed into the nut, passing through a corresponding opening in the lining support. U.S. Pat. No. 5,558,186 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,767,018, for example, set forth a riveted connection between friction lining and lining support.
The object of the present invention is to develop a disk brake with brake pads and a method for the manufacture of a brake pad, which simplifies the manufacture and significantly improves the quality thereof. It is furthermore intended to improve the compressibility of the friction lining and to influence a surface tension of the lining. It is furthermore intended to improve the production costs considerably by means of an optimized method of manufacture affording greater solidity between studs and lining support, even at high temperatures and under varying vibrations of the friction lining.
DE 298 04 619 U1 describes a brake shoe for a disk brake, in which individual studs protrude from a support plate for attaching and fixing the brake lining. In this case the studs extend in an axial direction for only 1 mm to 3 mm from the support plate, abrasion of the brake lining being possible only down to the surface of the stud.
DE 41 26 197 A1 discloses a floating caliper disk brake having a brake shoe arrangement, a pin protruding from one end of the backing plate and being bonded to the actual brake lining on an opposite side of the backing plate.
DE 100 55 796 A1 discloses a brake lining for a friction brake, in which a friction lining section of a different material is used inside a friction lining. This acts as a spring element.